Crimson blood
by Saturn Angel1
Summary: AA sad and depressing story of Ryou Bakura. His yami abuses him, parents ignore him, friends don't seem the same. Our little Ryou tells the story of his teenage life.
1. Coppery taste of crimson tears

This is a bit of a depressing story about Ryou Bakura, I even hope that there will be a happy ending, but don't fear. ^^  
  
If you don't like depressing stories, please don't read and don't flame because I have warned you. As I said in my last story, I don't appreciate snobby people who think they are better than me. I know these seems harsh to say, but don't review unless it's a flame to help, a review of complement or a question.  
  
I love to write and I won't give up. No matter how many people say I am not good enough, I promised myself that I would improve and become a author when older and I tend to succeed.  
  
I am not going to use Japanese names like Anzu (that's if these other characters are going into this story) like some one said that I should do. This is a story of mine and its kind of less confusing for others.  
  
Please enjoy and review! ^^  
  
~*~ Blood ~*~  
  
Blood dripped off my arms and legs, but I couldn't remember why. I'm sitting here in my chair, curled up in a ball, even though it brought anguish pain. My eyes were unfocused and filled with tears again. Why was I so weak and pathetic? I don't deserve to live nor breathe air. I should end my life like any miserable person does to them self.  
  
My eyes snapped to the silver knife on the kitchen counter, dripping with crimson liquid.my crimson liquid, my blood.  
  
I could feel these hot tears running down my cheeks again, I feel so ashamed. Maybe I do deserve this, a punishment from god, or maybe Hell. This life is awful, it sucks, sucks bad. My hand consciously held my new open wound on my arm, great, new wounds.  
  
I could feel the eyes of my yami, the cruel eyes burning at the back of my head. His smirk playing across his features, the features that look so much like mine, but so different at the same time.The opposite, darkness and light, Light and darkness.  
  
I hate him; I hate his existence, his smirk, his eyes, and every thing. Who would have guessed that my other half, my yami that is half of my soul, gave me these very wounds? So this was what it's like being abused. In lessons we use to have to go on NSPCC on the internet, abused children. I always wondered what it would be like to be an abused child, but never like this.  
  
My mother and Father downstairs watching television, not knowing what is being inflicted upon me. How can they be so clueless? Not asking why I limp down the stairs, why I cover an eye, why I always wear long sleeved shirts, even in the hottest summers.  
  
I hate them, I hate every one.  
  
I felt the presence of my Yami leave me be. A sigh of relief left my lips as I realised I had been holding my breath.How pathetic and worthless can I possibly get?  
  
"Ryou, do you want you're dinner?" my mother called from downstairs. Oh, so now they know I am here, living, just barely by a thread. I couldn't trust my own voice and decided to ignore her attempts to get me to eat or reply. She can go to Hell.no.I want to go to hell, or some where that doesn't involve me living.  
  
My eye travelled to the clock on my bed stand. It was 5pm.just great, I feel so tired, so very tired. Maybe it's the blood lose.I can see the puddle beneath my chair now.Look at it. Dark blood of mine was swirling around in that puddle. The coppery taste of it made him shudder in disgust as I licked my dry lips.  
  
Eerie silence filled the house, well, not silence, but close enough. You could hear the buzzing of electric, my own breathing as well as my drip drop of my blood colliding on the floor. I felt so helpless, so weak.a feeling of anger bubbling within me.  
  
How dare Bakura hurt me, I have rights, I have a life. My confidence seemed to grow as my mind began to expand with thoughts I never knew of.  
  
Who does he think he is?  
  
Why should I get hurt?  
  
I have a heart, don't I have the right?  
  
Why should I put up with it?  
  
I jumped as a cold hand slithered up my back, warm breath smothering my neck. The cold voice of my abuser, my darker half, my Yami whispered into my sensitive ear.  
  
"Because my little aibou, you are nothing" and that's when I felt fangs sink into my flesh.  
  
~*~ blood ~*~  
  
So what did you think? Please review to tell me if there was something wrong. 


	2. Bubbling inside of me

O.O WOW! I have never gotten this many reviews in 4 days! I thank you so much; this has given me another confidence boost.  
  
Okay, I also had a nice person review me saying that this should not be a PG13  
  
Well, I took notice that many people do not follow the rules of fsanfiction.net and go on R rated things when they are only 13 or 11 years old. Also I didn't take realisation that my story was that gory and crimson. Please forgive me as I apologize. Maybe there is no point to changing it, review me if you have a judgment, but be easy on me O.O''  
  
This story will get happier! I promise that, but just not now.  
  
This story was made when I was sad and depressed. So when I am sad, then I will update! I'm not sure if this chapter is good enough, but please review me and tell me! ^_^ enjoy.  
  
P.S _ didn't mean to make people cry! SORRY T_T  
  
~*~ crimson tears~*~  
  
I woke up to a throbbing pain in my neck as I tried to get up. My fingers gingerly rubbed the pain stricken part, running over two small deep punctures. Bakura must have bitten me.It made my feel sick just thinking about it. How can some one drink blood, my blood?  
  
I glanced at the clock on my bed side and my heart nearly did flip flops. 9:00AM! I'm already late; I'll miss the school buss!  
  
Ignoring the bitter pain in my legs and arms, I picked myself from the floor. No matter how hard I tried, tears seeped through my pain filled eyes. God I was so pathetic to this world, I want to die.  
  
I could feel the bitter coppery taste in my mouth; I could feel myself shudder in disgust. Toothpaste replaced that awful taste as I quickly got ready. Every one was already suspicious of why I was not at school for days. Why were people to nosy about my life? It's already hard enough to cover my wounds, let alone think of stupid answers for their questions.  
  
There I go again, Bad thoughts of other people. You could say that I am slightly turning into Bakura.What a nightmare, to turn into him, a lowly evil man.  
  
I could feel sobs racking my body as I looked in the mirror. This wasn't me, the Ryou I know of. That reflection was a tall boy, paler then normal, eyes dulled as well as dry blood cuts. That just can't be me, it can't be, just can't be.  
  
More sobs, my eyes were turning a puffy red colour as more tears streamed down, the saltiness stinging the raw cut on my left cheek. My hands were clenched tightly as I stared at my reflection.No.Some ones reflection. That just can't be me; I refuse to believe in it.  
  
I brushed my silvery hair over my left cheek that had the cut. There is just no need for more questions from Yugi or no one. No way am I going to let them on to my dark secret.  
  
I quietly walked down the stairs with that usual limp and I could smell eggs and bacon, must be mum. She was humming her little made up song, I use to always listen when little.  
  
"Ryou, you want breakfast?" she asked  
  
I ignored though and I don't know why. It was like something took over my actions, but it was not Bakura, I can tell. Maybe a few months of this abuse has taken its effect already. I can feel the bitter anger bubbling inside me, thinking of anguish thoughts.  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
Why was I being so rude and so cruel to the women that raised me? Why? I couldn't stand this no longer and quickly rushed over to the door.  
  
"Bye mom," I replied, those were the first two words I had spoken for two days straight, not even a murmur.  
  
"Bye"  
  
That one word for some reason stung my heart, I stood still at the open door, trying to recall at what mum just said. Bye? Bye? She never said bye.  
  
It stung the inside of me all over, this was just not normal. My mom never said good bye. It was always "Have a nice day, love you. Bye" in her usual purpose sugary voice to embarrass me for years since I was four. Then I would shyly reply bye or okay, what ever, even though it wasn't my style.  
  
Now it was bye? Bye? Why though, why would she change it? Sure, this didn't seem like a big deal to you, but this was like a way in showing my mom cared for me by saying that. Maybe she was trying to give me the message of "I don't like you no more". That must be it.  
  
I grew out of shock and slowly walked down the hill, my face was hung down, staring at my feet while trotting on the ground. You could hear the gravel crunch under my feet, the breeze whispering in my ear, Leafs rustling. No one takes the time to listen to this, these normal sounds of life to me.  
  
"Hey Ryou!"  
  
Oh no.  
  
I know that small cheerful voice, a person that I envy with all my heart. Slowly, my aching body turned to the sound and my eyes met amethyst eyes of Yugi Mouto. He had a big smile stretched across his features, a very odd hair style planted on his head that looked a cross of a star fish and a hedgehog, but red, black and yellow colours.  
  
I tried to pull on a happy smile back, only to bring more pain inside me. You could tell that my eyes were dull still dull, I saw them in that mirror. Even though many times I tried to imagine my old healthy self, it was hard, so very hard to.  
  
"What's wrong Ryou?" Yugi panted his eyes full of curiosity and innocents, another reason of why I suddenly want to hate him. He was adored, loved with his other friends. Most of them don't take notice of my presence.  
  
I hate every one; I hate this place, this school, my life. Yugi was silent as we walked to school, it was peace. You could hear the school bell ring in a far away distance but I didn't care. "Come on Ryou, we'll be late," chirped Yugi, he was getting ready to sprint. Oh I so wish that I could run just about now, the feeling of my long legs getting a good stretch.  
  
"No thanks Yugi, I think I'll walk"  
  
"But-," here we go, Yugi having his concerned side turned on. Here I go about wanting to be late, some thing that I have never done. Why won't he just leave me alone to be swallowed in bitter sorrow?  
  
Rage was bubbling furiously and I felt my face scrunch up in anger. My eyes snapped at Yugi and I could feel him back away slightly from me. "I said Go!" and that was it. Yugi ran off like a little mouse chased by a cat. Guilt was shredding the insides of me, but I swallowed them back. There was no time for these feelings. It was time for thinking, on how to explain my away and my snappish behaviour.  
  
So there is life on this planet that took a notice of.Me.  
  
~*~~*~Crimson tears ~*~  
  
How was it? I bet it wasn't as good at the last chapter and I probably made it too boring. REVIEW!  
  
I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERY ONE!  
  
Also, muahahah here is a little present.  
  
Bakura: O.O' *tied up with rope, up side down*  
  
Muaha IF U REVIEWS, PLEASE GIVES BAKURA A WACK WITH A BAT! THINK OF POOR RYOU!  
  
Bakura: NOOO O.O  
  
^____^ BYE 


	3. Breaking The Habit

HEY GUYS! ^^ Its Saturn Angel!  
  
Okay, so I have updated, I have made the chapters longer and I am going to do some of these requests in the next chapter.  
  
I had a lovely review from a nice person asking for a Girl/Lady to help Ryou. ^^ of course I can do that! I'm going to make a new character up in the next pages.  
  
Here was another request from a nice person, but I'm afraid I can't do this one request. "Please don't hurt Ryou no more". I'm sorry, but this is the story. Ryou is being abused and I have warned you lot. Ryou will be happy, I think anyway  
* sweat drops*  
  
There's a song in this Chapter from Linkin Park, so I hope there are Linkin Park fans out there! ^^ If you don't like it then I don't really care that much. But if so, flame, tell me what is wrong or what you do like, then I MIGHT make it better in later chapters.  
  
I'm trying to do the requests people are asking for like, lighten up the  
mood, write more, update and all and a lady girl to help Ryou. Oh yeah,  
THIS IS NOT EVE GONNA BE A YOAI OR LEMON! ^^;; sorry guys  
  
~*~ ~*~ Breaking The Habit ~*~ ~*~  
  
No, I can't face them, I just can't. What have I done to myself? I snapped at Yugi who would obviously tell his friends. The plan on telling them I had the flue is going to go down the drain.  
  
I could see the school building a head of me but I didn't rush at all. What was the point? This was only school to me; I have many other things to worry about. My hand reached up to my wrist that held dry cuts all over, no, not suicide, just entertainment from Bakura. There was no time to wrap it up or find a better way into hiding it.  
  
My vision was getting hazy and I began to walk faster. Feet felt light as well as my mind. It was as if I wasn't near Domino right now, I felt as if I was in another world. And God did it feel so right.  
  
Nothing to worry about, nothing to see, it was like bathing in warm water. I just can't describe it to you or this would just be come even more confusing as it is.  
  
The third bell rang loudly and I snapped awake to find myself at the doors of my school. I stared up at the tall building; the grass was gleaming here as well as laughter echoing into the halls. This felt wrong, I don't belong here.  
  
I don't belong into a place that is full of laughter and colours. My world is grey and white; my world is dull as well as painful. Each step into the building made my chest swirl inside. Heart beat after heart beat grew more and more. I had to lick my lips to stop the dryness getting to me.  
  
To my left that was my class room. I could see them all, people laughing behind the teacher's back, playing duel monsters, joking, sniggering, whispering.No.there was too much noise, too many smiles.  
  
I'm not that, that's the old me, the very old me. Why am I thinking of this any way? Don't I want to be me again, with my old life and my loving family? Guilt was coursing through my veins as I took one more glance at the class room and slowly turned away.  
  
I'm not entirely sure where I was going, or what I was going to do.  
  
There we go again, feeling light, feeling as if I'm into another world. My vision was going grey like I said my life was. Objects in the hall were going hazy as well as my vision, or was it just my vision?  
  
Then I woke up.  
  
Dimmitt, I was almost in heaven there. Peace.  
  
My eyes looked at the door I was standing in front of, "Boys Toilets". Doesn't matter, it was some where to hide and think. Some where to calm down and breathe, even though the "boy's toilets" are revolting.  
  
I slowly entered with caution, the smell of something revolting that I just can't say whiffed into my face. My footsteps were echoing around me as I walked, checking every inch of the place to make sure no one was here.  
  
A sigh of relief and I sat on one of the sinks. The blue tiles surrounding me, only silence every where. Maybe it was just a little too quiet for my liking to tell the truth. My hand slipped into my bag and I pulled out my Personal CD player.  
  
I could feel a true happy smile flick onto my lips as I put my favourite CD in the player. Non other than Linkin Park, the new Album called "Meteora".  
  
My eyes slowly closed as I put on the ear phones, the music drowning me into its beat. The song that matched me and my life was number 9, "Breaking The Habit".  
  
I let the music consume me, listening to the soft drums, the pattern, the choir in the background and the voice speaking of my life.  
  
Memories consume  
Like opening the wounds  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
[Unless I try to start again}  
  
It was true, people thought I was safe in my room, even I did. That is until Bakura decided to 'punish' me, hurt me and make me bleed.  
  
I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused  
  
I was confused, I still am. My fingers were drumming on the sink that I sat on. My eyes closed, my feelings bubbling inside.  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not all right  
So I'm  
Breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight  
  
What was the point in fighting back? I didn't know why I had to scream, scream for him to stop. I snapped at Yugi, I snapped at every one, even my mother. I didn't mean to say them things though, I was so confused. I'm not sure why I'm acting like this, my snappish behaviour, only that the abuse is getting worse.  
  
Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than any time before  
I had no options left again  
  
My cure..my cure was in the bathroom, I was so nearly there. But then he came and stopped me pressing the blade against my skin, my pale skin. He punished me after so, but it was worth a try, worth every minute of that blood thirsty beating that I got.  
  
Locking the door is no use, and I even tried. Big mistake, more blood, more bruises. It hurt, not because of Bakura, but the way I cried, the way I screamed, tried to get away with life from a blade. Why was I so pathetic? There was no option; I have to face it every day, every minute and every second.  
  
I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused  
  
My heart was sinking and my feelings were soaring high. Nothing else was on my mind, only the lyrics of this song, beating into my head. My fingers were no longer drumming on the sink but now gripping it tightly. This was my Song.  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm  
Breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight  
  
That was true, that I'll never be alright. If this abuse ever did stop, I still wouldn't be okay. This abuse will forever effect my childhood; I might not even trust anyone. But then again, I might be dead before its no where near over.  
  
I'll paint it on the walls  
Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends  
  
Will it ever end? I don't think I'll ever fight again seeming as its no use. No use at all to my darker half. It only amuses him of his entertainment fighting. I was weak; I still am to every one, even to myself. My arm leaned against the wall next to my right for support.  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm  
Breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight.  
  
My eyes slowly blinked open and I felt warm tears leak out. The usual sobs racked my body as I leaned against the wall. I felt liquid trickling down my arm that leant against the wall. Blood was dripping down the wall from my arm as the cuts re-opened them self.  
  
Blinking, I dipped my finger in the bloody patch on my arm and touched the wall. My heart was racing, warm tears streaming down my face as my finger drew across the cold stony wall.  
  
Pulling away, the smile that was there came back to me in satisfaction as I examined the wall.  
  
Scarlet liquid, crimson blood, my own blood was strewn across the wall in large letters. I felt proud at what I had done, yet, I felt slightly depressed at what I become.  
  
My fingers were shaking, my whole body was actually. I hated this. I hated this so much. Why do I have to cry now? Its school, I already got enough questions on my back from every one!  
  
Speaking of school, the lunch bell rang. I skidded across the toilets, biting my lip from the pain in my legs and ran out. No one needed to know that I was in the toilets and that blood was mine. No way.  
  
Hundreds of footsteps echoing around as students crashed out of their classrooms. It was like a sea crashing against lockers and the walls. So many people, I wanted to just disappear out of existence.  
  
But instead of disappearing, I peered over the heads of students, trying to avoid a certain short boy with a star haired style.I wasn't going to snap at him, I wasn't going to this time.  
  
I smiled for the third time.  
  
I truly was breaking the habit here, but will it last?  
  
~*~ ~*~ Breaking The habit ~*~ ~*~  
  
I hope that was okay for you guys and I am continuing! YAY  
  
AND * grins * WHO EVER REVIEWS FIRST CAN BORROW BAKURA FOR A DAY AS A SLAVE! HA HA ^^  
  
Bakura: O.O *tries to make a run for it *  
  
¬_¬ I don't think so *grabs him and ties him in chains *  
  
Bakura: T__T HELP  
  
^^ so, REVIEW! Tell me if there was any problems and sorry if you don't review first, there's only one Bakura in this story *sniff * 


	4. Halloween?

HI, HI, HI! I have finally updated! Sorry about not updating for a long time. ^^' Oh yeah- and  
  
Bakura: *chained up with a red ribbon round his neck* O.O  
  
Like I said, who ever review first gets Bakura until I update next time. *evil cackle*  
  
The first reviewer was.  
  
*drum roll*  
  
Sk8tErGuRl2 !!!!  
  
You get Bakura ^^ * cough* you may touch, poke, hit, smack, taunt, giggle, feed, joke and ANNOY. You can defiantly annoy ^^ hee hee BUT NOT HURT OR KILL OR POSION HIM! Well, maybe hurt a bit ^^  
  
Bakura: O.O *sobs*  
  
¬_¬ You do deserve it.  
  
Bakura: I'M HAVING FUN WITH MY AIBOU! GET THIS FRIGGEN RIBBON OFF ME.  
  
Hee hee ^^'  
  
Oh yeah.  
  
Kotori Susayski OWES ME SUAGR! *insane laughter*  
  
Ryou: O.O  
  
Bakura: O.O  
  
This chapter is for Smackers as well *sweat drops* she has been begging me to update. Lol  
  
~*~  
  
My legs were aching as my bag began to fill in with books and homework. What was the point? Home work gave students stress! People who have a good reputation have it ruined because they forgot a stupid piece of homework. Stupid school, with their smirking teachers, how I do hate them all.  
  
The blue couch was in the living room and collapsed on top of it in instinct. Tired groans echoed from the soft yet old couch, but I didn't care. I had more important things to worry about in my life.  
  
Gazing around, I saw my Cat licking herself on the floor. My hand reached out to pet her, but was immediately regretting that action. With a hiss, her claws dug into my hand. WHAT was HER problem? Great, now the cat even hated me.  
  
"I'm home"  
  
Oh, that was Mum! Rushing out of the living room, I went to the kitchen.  
  
"Mum, what is with our cat-", but before I could even continue, she murmured 'that's nice honey' and started unpacking the bags of food. Even though I tried to HELP, she would tisk and shoves my hands away. Fine, I won't help. Miserable bitch.  
  
Hey, where was that cat anyway?  
  
Looking around, I saw no sign of it. It was up to something. I just know it! Then I looked down at my feet. IT WAS CHEWING ON MY FEET!  
  
"Ryou, don't kick the cat in the laundry basket!"  
  
Why not?! The bloody cat bit my foot after all. Who got that cat anyway? I don't recall myself asking for a cat on Christmas or My birthday, OR Halloween.  
  
Why did this ring a bell?  
  
Thinking, I looked at the kitchen window, to see the words "HAVE A SCARY HALLOWEEN". But the letters were the wrong way round, I had to squint for a couple of minutes.  
  
Halloween, the day I love and the day I'll never get fed up with. I remember the day when my Dad brought me trick-oh-treating with the other children. I was dressed up as a neko vampire. It was odd, but funny.  
  
I glanced at my cat that was laying in the knocked over laundry pile. With a small lick on its nose, the cat walked off, bushy tail high in the air. Stupid cat.But I still loved that cat, even though it has a habit in chewing my foot.  
  
Halloween was in three days! I was too old to go trick or treating but I still loved that scary night. The way it's always cold, the way stories are tolled and shivers run down my back. Children dressed up as ghosts or killers. Halloween was more than dressing up, it was the day I felt alive, the day my parents actually cared for me and the day my friends took notice of me.  
  
My eyes glanced at the mirror in the hallway and I nearly fell over with shock. Bakura was staring at me in my reflection, a knowing smirk plastered on his pale face. He was up to something. My heart was pounding as I stood up straight and stared back.  
  
He barked with a cruel laugh.  
  
"Trying to be brave my dear Ryou? It doesn't suit you. Maybe that's why no one takes notice of you no more."  
  
A shiver ran down my back.  
  
"You're parents don't love you," he sneered, his eyes narrowing at me.  
  
My fists clenched tightly.  
  
"Not even the cat likes you," he chuckled nastily.  
  
"SHUT UP!" I yelled and did the most unlikely thing I have ever done. Fist high in the air, I smashed the mirror. It shattered into silver sparkles, decorating the creamy white floor below.  
  
A yelp was heard in the kitchen and my Mum ran out, her eyes staring at the floor than to me. I stared back, my breathing in deep rags. How dare he talk to me like that? I was a person with human rights, he had no right. He was not a higher class than me.  
  
"Ryou, what was that about? Why was you yelling?" my mum shouted, her face slightly red from anger. I looked down, not able to look her in the eye. What was I suppose to say? 'Oh mum, the spirit in the mirror made me do it'. If I said that, I was sure to be at a mental problem camp. Was there such a place?  
  
My eyes settled to my fist. The same crimson liquid dripped down my finger tips onto the creamy carpet, Dark red blood, dripping here and there. Wasn't the carpet becoming a work of art here? I could almost feel the tips of my lips prickle up into a smile at that thought. Mum thought different.  
  
"Go to you're room! What is with you?! Smashing my mirror, not answering me and ruining my beautiful carpet!?"  
  
My blood was boiling. So she cared more about her carpet than me? I must have had an angry face on, my mum blinked and took a step back. Why? Maybe because it's unusual for me to get angry and I am taller than her. It was sort of satisfying to see her slightly scared.  
  
"So you care about that sickening yellow carpet more then?" I heard myself hiss, my voice was laced with anger and some sort of menace. It was hard for me to believe that was MY voice.  
  
"R-Ryou, go to you're room NOW!" she yelled with a slight stutter. I glared, my face was set into a deep scowl and I picked up my school bag. Why should I go to my bedroom and hear her constant bitchy lectures? With a swoosh of my bag, I walked out of the door to outside. I could hear her shouting after me, but I didn't listen.  
  
My vision was set in a mist of fog. My anger was flaring like an out of control flame. How dare her and my own mother!  
  
Tolled you that you're parents don't love you Ryou  
  
I scowled as I walked faster down the street. People were wondering around the shops. It was pretty crowded to tell the truth. Glancing around, I saw a small boy beaming, holding his Mum and Dad's hand. A hurtful pang splintered in my chest.  
  
"Can we have ice cream?" giggled the boy with his brown spiky hair.  
  
"Not until we get you a Halloween costume!" laughed the Dad. I couldn't watch this no more. Instead of my fast walk, I took a run for it. My legs were still aching, my vision almost blinded with tears. This sucked. Every one DID hate me.  
  
Halting around the corner, I made sure that no one was watching before wiping away the cold tears. My mobile rang its usual cheerful ring tone.I really needed to change that blasted thing.  
  
"Hello?" I answered.  
  
"Hey R-Ryou, Its Yugi. I was hoping for you to come to my Halloween Party. Make sure to dress up into something scary!"  
  
~*~  
  
WHAT DO YOU THINK? HAVE I LOST MY TOUCH?!  
  
*hands Bakura to the winner*  
  
Bakura: NO! HELP ME DEAR GOD! HELP! HELP!  
  
Hee hee.do as you please to Bakura. *insane laughter*  
  
Ryou: *sleeping *  
  
-_- 


	5. Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou RYOU!

Hey people. I've had some really cool and nice reviews. Thank you people who are supporting me, I even got my story on another site. THANK YOU Missq.  
  
Sorry Kotori Susayski ^^ but I already got the Millennium Rod *glomps Malik*  
  
Malik: heh ^^'  
  
Oh. And I just really feel like saying this.  
  
I WATCHED THE FINAL BATTLE CITY ! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA, I WATCHED IT! MALIK IS A GOODIE! MALIK IS A GOODIE! *cough *  
  
Also, no, there is no pairings in this fic so don't go flaming me that this person shouldn't be with Ryou and all. Because I'll just ignore -.-'  
  
I don't own YUGIOH.  
  
EWNJOY AND REVIEW TOI HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER UP.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Ryou glanced around at the party. Why the hell did he come here anyway? Every one in the classes he was in were here, and even people that he had never seen.  
  
"Great party Yugi," Joey cheered as he drank a large cup of punch. Tristion and Tea seemed to be in a gossip and Yugi was too busy serving the guests. I sighed to myself and sat down at a random chair.  
  
This was going to be a long night and I don't know if I could stand being here for long. There was too many happy people laughing and talking. It was echoing in my ears, my mind.  
  
"Hey there Ryou"  
  
I looked up to see Mai, a tall blond staring down at me with a smile. My lips pricked up into a small but weak smile. How was I supposed to smile? There was nothing to smile about.  
  
"I hear that you've been acting strangely," she said, sitting besides me, crossing her long legs. My eyes slightly widened at I stared at her. She seemed to catch on.  
  
"Oh no, don't worry. No one was being nasty behind you're back. Yugi and all are actually worried," she stated.  
  
"How can they be? All I've done is been hell for them," I heard some one whisper. Realising, it was my own voice. I couldn't stop myself, it was as if I actually wanted to tell some one all my troubles. I couldn't bottle inside no more.  
  
"You've been through a lot, haven't you?" It wasn't a question, it was a knowing fact. Was it that obvious? "And you haven't been sleeping to well judging by you're eyes."  
  
I buried my face in both hands, not taking this too lightly.  
  
~~I'd tell the blond to stay away if I was you~~  
  
His voice sent shivers down my spin. Bakura was watching this whole thing with out me knowing. Why should I listen to him though?  
  
~~Maybe because I could kill this blond friend of yours, I could take over your body and make every one think you're crazy, The list can go on Ryou.  
Willing to risk every thing?~~  
  
"Ryou!?"  
  
My head snapped up and I blinked at Mai. Her face was etched with worry, eyes wide.  
  
"It's him, isn't it," she whispered in my ear. How did she know!? My eyes were watering up, the tears splashing on my cat costume, spitting ut the fake fangs in my gloved hand. "How d-do you know this?" I stuttered, refusing to make eye contact now.  
  
"When Marik, that spirit in Battle City duel me, I think I'll believe anything with the word evil spirit in it Ryou," Mai implied, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I winced slightly as her arm brushed against a bruise. "Now tell me what he has been doing."  
  
~~Get out of there before I kill her!~~  
  
I heard my Yami spit with venom, it was hurting my head. My feet heaved up from my chair and I rushed out of the room. I could hear Mai call after me, but her voice faded away with the music.  
  
"Hey Ryou!"  
  
"Great party huh?"  
  
"Nice costume, but mine is better"  
  
"Come and dance with me"  
  
"Want to play trust of dare?"  
  
"Want to play with me cutie?"  
  
"Ryou"  
  
"Ryou"  
  
"RYOU"  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed, covering me head.  
  
Every one stared at me, horrified as I ran out of the room, still holding my head with trembling hands. Too many people, there was just too many.  
  
I could heat the dark chuckle ringing within my head.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT! GET OUT!" I cried, trembling, sweat sliding off my forehead. My feet lead my out of the Yugi's house, I could hear Yugi calling after, followed by his gang.  
  
"Get out, get out, get out," I whispered, my knees buckled and I found myself kneeling on the floor. My eyes stared at the concert floor above me, its dark stony face looking back up at me. This wasn't pavement, this was a road. My mind screamed for me to get up, but I could hear him.  
  
~~No one likes you boy, every one hates you. EVERY ONE~~  
  
I shook my head, my nails digging in my scalp as if it could scrap out Yami from my head.  
  
~~Get off the road you pathetic boy~~  
  
I grit my teeth, but didn't have a chance to do anything else.  
  
I heard a screech, saw lights and I blacked out. My side and arm in agonising pain.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Yes, Ryou got hit by a car, SO DON'T ASK WHAT IT WAS!  
  
NEED MORE REVIES FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER UP PLEASE! 


	6. Amaneplease don't go

Hey guys, I don't know much about the sister, so give me a break if I do get things wrong. Thank you to all that have reviewed me and  
  
Must  
  
Resist  
  
Puppy  
  
Eyes.  
  
GAH _  
  
Ryou: *poking Bakura*  
  
Bakura: teletbies O.O *drools*  
  
Ryou: O.o''  
  
Er, enjoy the chapter, it's slightly weird.  
  
~*~  
  
The darkness was consuming  
  
I felt it brush around my arms  
  
My legs  
  
My face  
  
My heart.  
  
A giggle rang through the air as I whipped my head to the sound. Someone was here and this person sounded familiar.  
  
"Ryou,"  
  
Eyes widened as I slowly turned round. Heart thumping, sweat slid off my forehead, I stood staring at a small girl. Her huge eyes were a striking colour of green as snowy white hair flowed down past her shoulders with a sky blue ribbon.  
  
"Amane," I heard myself whisper meekly. Legs feeling weak, I kneeled on them, now level with her.  
  
"We're thrown into the darkness for us to seek the light Ryou. Find the light, find the light," she whispered, her eyes burning into my very soul.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I croaked, hastily whipping the tears that fled my eyes.  
  
Amane gave a warm smile, yet sad, regretful one.  
  
"The light grows when you believe, light grows when you allow you're heart to expand, believe in you're self big brother."  
  
Her body slowly started to fade, her pale hand reached out for mine. Stretching my arm, I reached forward, out fingers barley touching.  
  
"Believe,"  
  
And she was gone.  
  
Darkness consuming  
  
Darkness taking over  
  
Darkness wanting me  
  
Darkness swallowing me  
  
Cruel laughter sprung around me.  
  
"No, she's gone."  
  
Cold thin hands calmly grasped my shoulders.  
  
"She's gone alright," Bakura chuckled; his breath ran across my ear as his grip on my shoulders increased. "And I've never heard such bullshit in my long life."  
  
A loud slap sound screeched in the dim air, the deadening darkness.  
  
Bakura stared at my in slight shock as I stood with my hand in the air. Anger gradually laced his features as he grabbed my hand in a vicious grip.  
  
"You need to know who you are, I'm older, I'm taller and I know best," he growled, twisting my hand to reach of near breaking. A cry silently escaped my lips, but not silent enough.  
  
Bakura smirked in glee, his sharp brown eyes glinting in the haunting black room.  
  
"You're only human, humans feel pain," he hissed, shoving me roughly to the ground. I winced and looked up at him, my breaths in small gasps.  
  
"You were human once too," I whispered, staggering to me feet.  
  
Eyes narrowing, he strode over to me and grabbed my front, hauling me to me stumbling feet. The familiar fangs scraped across my neck, his nails digging into my flesh.  
  
"Suck my blood all you want, I'm not going to give in," I spat, determined to be strong.  
  
Breaking the habit  
  
Believing myself  
  
The light will grow  
  
One hand left my now bleeding shoulder as it slapped harshly against my cheek. The throbbing pain wouldn't leave just yet as I stared at him in the eyes. Neither of us blinked, neither of us faulted our stare.  
  
"Ryou"  
  
"Ryou"  
  
"Ryou"  
  
"RYOU!"  
  
Shaking, my eyes opened. Light blinded my eyes.  
  
"Ryou, are you okay? You just passed out on the road and then this great car whacked you."  
  
"It's my entire fault; I was talking to him at the party and-"  
  
"It wasn't you're fault Mai, Ryou shouldn't have ran"  
  
"Gosh, are you okay?"  
  
Groaning, I opened my eyes one more time and saw Yugi and gang. Mai was near to tears, Duke looking worried like Yugi and Joey; let's say it looks as if Kaiba called him a worse name.  
  
"What do you think you were doing, running out like that," Joey cried as he patted Mai on the back. Anger boiled. I get hit and all he can do is start yelling?  
  
A cold tear gently ran down my cheek as I stared up at the ceiling. Amane was there, Amane has always been there like I had back when she was alive.  
  
"Are you even listening to me?" Joey fumed.  
  
Who cares if he's angry, I have no time for him. Slowly, I lifted my legs over the side of the bed and staggered to my feet once again.  
  
"No Ryou, you got hit by a car for goodness sakes," Yugi stuttered, rushing over to steady my balance. Glancing to my stiff arm, I saw a thick bandage neatly wrapped around it. That was just great.  
  
"No, Yugi, every one, I need time by myself-"  
  
"That's just perfect! When we're all worried, you slack us off," Joey shouted, anger getting to him, blinded by the beast within.  
  
"Joey!"  
  
"He got hit"  
  
"He shouldn't slack us off"  
  
"Oh come on"  
  
"Look, he needs time"  
  
"He's no friend!"  
  
"Joey!"  
  
"Ryou"  
  
"Ryou"  
  
"SHUT UP!" I screamed, knocking a vase of flowers to the ground. In my eyes, the vase fell in slow motion, beautiful white roses pelting to the cold grey floor, water spread to the toes of my feet.  
  
"You don't know what I've been through," I hissed, every one stared at me with astonishment, "You don't know me, you all think I'm the quiet one, a perfect life. Well think again! You're all wrong, ALL WRONG."  
  
Yugi silently let go, his eyes wide with concern and worry. Joey seemed to have quiet down, letting the information sink into his head. Why was every one so slow?  
  
"I'm going home," I whispered and slid on my jacket that was on the side of the bed. Apparently I was in a hospital, not a good sign. Ignoring the people and nurses that insisted in me staying, I silently walked out of the large building.  
  
Home wasn't far and so I carried on. I saw the lights on, a warm yellow glow from inside. My insides churned, I quickened my pace. Home.  
  
My hand searched for the keys in my pocket to find them empty. I couldn't knock, my body tensed at the thought. Mum would be shrieking, or maybe silent making my body melt into guilt. Could she still be angry?  
  
Rain slowly started to pour, the night sky glistening. I found myself sitting silently on the porch, my eyes glazing down at my feet. Life was getting confusing; my life was getting more complicated. Surely this wasn't growing up.  
  
Stars sparkled in the velvety sky, rain dripped down my face as I stared up, not caring for the salty drops. Could she be watching me now? Could she be seeing me, the pathetic boy that use to be an older brother?  
  
"Believe"  
  
Burying my head in my arms, I closed my eyes as I thought of her, those green electric eyes, that warm smile playing at her lips, silvery white hair. No one ever looked like me, I never looked like any one in the family. When Amane was born, I felt a bond, I felt special.  
  
Death took her away from me  
  
Death pulled me into loneliness  
  
Death took us apart  
  
Death  
  
Death  
  
My eyes caught site of the silver key on the gravel floor, my hand scoped it up with gratitude and silently came inside the house.  
  
Warmth blew onto my shivering form, a smile forming on my lips as I walked through the halls.  
  
Laughing  
  
I hear laughing  
  
Laughing  
  
Slowly peeking round the door, I saw my Mum and Dad laughing at the television, in each others arms. Not a trace of worry on their face, not a trace.  
  
Laughing  
  
Laughing  
  
One fist clenched angrily, my other arm still heavily bandaged. My side pulsed in pain as I took a sharp breath of air.  
  
Laughing  
  
All they could do was watch television and laugh while it's eleven at night.  
  
Laughing  
  
With a son missing that just came from hospital.  
  
Laughing  
  
They didn't even hear me go through the door. My teeth clenched angrily, but I had to calm down, I just had to. Silent as a mouse, I slowly walked into the kitchen. Looks like they already had their dinner. Pans and plates empty on the side.  
  
I looked in the microwave; I looked in the oven, the cupboard and not a trace of a plate with food on. Did they forget me? How could they forget me?  
  
Laughing  
  
Head throbbing, I climbed up the stairs. Things were getting blurry as I gently held my side. Each step seemed too far and so hard to climb. Maybe it was that long walk.  
  
Laughing  
  
Clicking on the light, I slowly made my way to the bed that called for me. It's soft blue covers, its puffy pillow was particle calling my name!  
  
Who cared if I slept in with my clothes on? I sighed as I snuggled closer into the covers, my eyes slowly closing.  
  
Laughing  
  
I didn't care for the empty stomach; I didn't care for the throbbing side or my arm that screamed in pain. I didn't care any more, I just didn't care.  
  
Laughing  
  
"No one loves you Ryou"  
  
Laughing  
  
Eyes got heavier.  
  
"They don't know you're even up here"  
  
Slowly sinking into the warm bed.  
  
Laughing  
  
"Good night Ryou"  
  
Laughing  
  
A sneer  
  
A cruel laugh  
  
Believe.  
  
~*~  
  
Creepy huh? O.O Well, please review! ^^  
  
Ryou: laughing @_@  
  
..er...O.o ..yeah.well, C YA PPL ^^ thank u all so much for those reviews..71! I feel so confident and happy ^^ thank you. 


End file.
